Freddy to the Rescue
by Cole2
Summary: What happens when the Brotherhood is kidnapped and the only person who can come to their rescue is the Blob? Will he save them or will he be distracted by an all-you-can-eat buffet.
1. What happens during dinner

**This is my first fan fiction I've written, its about Fred Dukes, one of my favorite characters in Evo.**

**Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is owned by other companies and individuals. This piece is a fan-fiction meaning I do not own the copyrights to the characters, nor do I make any profit from this work.**

        Fred Dukes was beginning to think this just might be the worst day of his life. This was very nearly as bad as when Mystique had put him on a diet. Being trapped in that underground base after the whole sentinel fiasco wasn't even as bad as this. At least then he had some friends around and there was someone to rescue him. But now all his friends were gone, he didn't really know where and he was alone. He wished Toad or Pietro or Lance or even Wanda were here to tell him what to do. Fred didn't think of himself as stupid, he just liked to think the situation all the way through before he made any major decisions. And so he did the only thing he could he knew, he started thinking from the beginning.

*~*~*

"Yo Freddy, were ya goin?" Todd yelled from the living room. Fred was headed out the door for that new all-you-can-eat buffet that had opened a week ago and still had neglected to ban him.

"Um, I was gonna go get somethin to eat or somethin."

"Okee, jus be home by 7:00, yo, Pietro says he got another training session or something…"

          There wasn't much in life that Fred enjoyed more than a good all-you-can-eat buffet. It was $6.50 on Tuesdays at the new place, more than half his weekly $10 Pietro gave him, but it was worth it to him. He was just starting to feel a little full when he realized it was after eight. Not like he would be missing a whole lot, probably running through some tires or some stupid teamwork-building scheme Pietro had came up with. Maybe the guys wouldn't be too mad at him for being late.

          It was only a couple blocks back home and Fred was feeling good after his dinner. He wasn't paying a whole lot of attention as he day-dreamed about ice cream and cake. It wasn't until he bumped into someone he took a look around. The guy he had knocked over was dressed in a black uniform, something police looking with yellow letters on the front. As Freddy looked up he noticed there were lots of people in black uniforms around the boarding house, or at least where the boarding house was supposed to be. They were everywhere and what's worse is he didn't see his friends at all. One of the guys in black gave a shout and pointed in his direction. Suddenly he had almost a dozen police holding guns running toward him shouting for him to put his hands in the air. He tried frantically to spot his friends, anywhere and the police were almost on top of him when he notice a silver streak of hair that could only belong to one person in the back one of the police vans.

          Fred wasn't the fastest thinker in the world, but he knew that going to jail wasn't on his list of fun things to do in life, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. And ran. And ran until he was pretty fairly lost in the woods surrounding Bayville. Why would Pietro be arrested? Were his other friends in jail now too? What was he going to do? Fred couldn't stop thinking about what was going wrong. His home was gone, his family, or at least the closest thing he had ever had to a family, was probably in jail and he was alone, lost and had nothing to eat.

*~*~*

          And now he was sitting in a muddy patch of leaves trying to think of what to do. He was afraid to go back to the boarding house because he might be arrested, but he couldn't stay here or he would surely starve to death soon. So he tried to think of what one of his friends would do. Pietro would probably try to find a mirror and fix his hair or try and find a girl to hit on. Lance would probably be mopping about Kitty or trying to think up some scheme about how he could move back into the X-mansion since they were homeless now. So he tried to think what Toad would do. Well Todd wouldn't starve since he could just eat bugs. But thinking of eating made him think of his stomach, and he suddenly realized he was hungry. Not just sort of hungry, but really starving. And then he noticed it was dark out already. At least there was a half moon in the sky so he could see a little bit. "Well," he thought to himself, "I gotta find something to eat or I'm gonna starve. And since I'm not Toad I guess that means I cant eat bugs, so I gotta try and find town again." He tried to think which direction town might be and when he was fairly sure it was over towards that big cliff thingy he started walking…

          "Well it could be worse," he mumbled to himself as he walked along a small road, "I could have skipped the buffet and then I wouldn't have had as much to eat before. And I might be stuck in jail with the others." Then he started wondering what jail food was like. Maybe it was sort of like the food at the cafeteria at school. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was until he heard people talking. Looking up he noticed a big gate, and a couple of police sitting on their car next to it. Fred didn't think they had noticed him, so he snuck as best he could into the trees along the road to think about what to do. He thought the place seemed a little familiar, but he couldn't really place it at first. Then he started wondering if he should turn himself in, after all he hadn't done anything wrong lately that he remembered. He could at least try asking about his friends and at the worst the police would arrest him and have to feed him. He got up from where he was sitting to go ask the officers what was going on and was walking toward the patrol car when he realized just what was written on the sign: "The Xavier Institue for Gifted Youngsters." And then he heard a noise in the woods behind him.

Ok well this is my first try at fan fiction. This will be a Fred-centered fic since I think Freddy is cute and I've never seen a fic about him. I dunno how long this will be yet. Ive got a plot sort of figured out, but mostly just winging it as I go along. Any reviews or tips would be great.


	2. A chance encounter

**Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is owned by other companies and individuals. This piece is a fan-fiction meaning I do not own the copyrights to the characters, nor do I make any profit from this work.**

          The Blob turned around and peered into the trees trying to see what had made a noise. At first he couldn't hear anything, but he was a patient guy by nature so he kept listening. Slowly he began to recognize the sound of someone crying and trying to hide it. He didn't have a clue why someone at the X-geek mansion would be outside the gates in the middle of the night crying, but he thought it might be worth finding out. Maybe the X-geeks would at least give him something to eat. He listened carefully until he figured out the noise was coming from behind a bush a few feet away. Slowly he walked over and peered across the top. With a squeak a little kid, probably no more than twelve years old, though it was hard for Freddy to tell in the dark, fell over backwards. Suddenly there were three more of them sprawled on the ground in front of Fred, looking up at him with wide eyes. Freddy thought he recognized the little guy, something like Jimmy, a J-name anyway. He just stared down at the little boys staring back up at him for several minutes, trying to think of what he should do. Finally one of the boys spoke up.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he stuttered. The little kid looked terrified.

"Hmm…" was the only answer Fred could come up with. He wasn't planning on hurting the little fella, but he didn't know what to do with him either.

After a few more minutes of staring at each other, the boy gathered his clones together and said, "M-my names Jamie."

"Well I'm Fred Dukes, but my friends all call me Freddy"

At this point the little boy was starting to look a little relieved, but he was still cautious. "Do y-you have anything to um... eat?"

          The mention of food brought the Blob out of his thoughts for a minute. He was getting really hungry by now too, and tired since he thought it must be after midnight and he hadn't had any sleep yet. He was trying to get a hold on his thoughts when the boy spoke again.

"Wh-what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was um… sort of lost so I was sort of trying to find town so I could maybe get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry and you look like you could use a bite to eat yourself."

          The little guy was trying to figure out who the huge man might be. He didn't think he was one of those men in black uniforms he had seen, in fact it looked like he was wearing a pair of overalls. He seemed nice enough and right about now he needed someone who wasn't trying to kidnap him. Somehow the big guy looked a little familiar… All the sudden he remembered him from one of the training exercises for the bigger kids in the Danger Room he had watched.

          Fred reached down to try and help the little guy stand up and was surprised when the kid let out a gasp and tried to back away. All the sudden this Jamie seemed terrified of him for some reason, even though he was just trying to be nice. Then he remembered the kid was an X-geek, maybe he was just afraid of the big bad Blob from the Brotherhood, but right now he was Freddy Dukes, a lost guy with no one to talk to who was lonely and confused.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, trying to calm the him down. 

          Right then Jamie was trying to figure out whether he could trust the big man. He hadn't done anything bad so far and he didn't really know why the Brotherhood were their enemies anyway. The only thing he really remembered about the Brotherhood was that Tabby used to live with them and she had always been nice to him. When it came down to going with the big man and maybe getting something to eat and a little sleep or staying alone, lost in the woods and cold it really wasn't much of a choice.

"Well how about we go try to find something to eat eh? I'm pretty hungry, I'll carry you if ya want."

**So we now have the two most inept members from each team together. Next chapter we'll learn a little about what's been going on at the x-men mansion :)**


	3. Jamie's story

**Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is owned by other companies and individuals. This piece is a fan-fiction meaning I do not own the copyrights to the characters, nor do I make any profit from this work.**

"Um lets see. I have $3.28, how much you got?"

          Jamie began digging through his pockets. He managed to fish out two pieces of gum Jubes had given him, his pocket knife Logan had given him for his birthday, a piece of string he was planning to use in a prank against Roberto, three dimes, one nickel and eight pennies. He pulled his little canvas wallet out of his back pocket and found a shiny brand new one-dollar bill. All total they managed to scrape together $7.71, that is until Blob found a penny on the ground, making the total $7.72. Now Freddy might not be the smartest guy on the planet, but he did know the value of food and he also knew that their money wasn't going to go very far. They were sitting in a parking lot behind a 7-11 on the outskirts of town. Fred was trying not to panic, but he didn't have any idea what to do.

          He looked down at Jamie and realized that he was responsible for the little guy. Jamie was counting on him to figure out what to do and frankly Freddy was scared. Trying to keep calm and find out more about what was going on, he picked Jamie up, set him on his shoulders and started walking toward downtown Bayville.

"Um, Jamie why don't you tell me what happened tonight. 'Cause I'm a little confused myself and mebbe it would help if you told me what's going on at the mansion."

          As Fred walked, Jamie Talked. "Well I was outside riding my bike around on the sidewalk. Kurt had said he would play a game of basketball with me later so I was kind of waiting around for him to show up. It was getting sort of late and I hadn't heard from him so I thought he must have forgotten again. The big kids always forget about me anyway so I thought I would go do something else. I sort of wanted to find Bobby 'cause I had an idea for a prank to pull on Roberto and I wanted his help, but he told me to go find something else to do, I think he was busy flirting with Jubilee… Well so then I decided to go down to the beach maybe and see if anyone was down there but no one was. It started getting dark so I tried to go back to the house but when I got closer I saw all the big kids trying to run away from a bunch of people with guns and I got really scared so I hid and they put everyone into vans. And I didn't know what to do so I ran away and I tried to hide and then I tried to find someone I knew but it was only a bunch of people dressed funny searching the house and the lawn and I was scared and so I ran away again and then I climbed over the fence and hid in the woods and then I found you and…"

          Freddy was trying to keep up with the kid who seemed to be talking faster than Pietro ever could when he realized Jamie had stopped and was crying. He didn't really know what to tell him really, so he just nodded and started telling him what happened earlier at the boarding house. He didn't know what to think, but if the X-geeks were in trouble with the police then it must have been serious. Maybe it had something to do with those Sentinel people, even though he thought all that was over.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

          He didn't really know what to say, he was scared to. More scared than he had been in a long long time, but he didn't want to let Jamie know that. The kid was looking to him to make it better and he really didn't know how. But he didn't want the kid to lose hope so he just said, "Don't worry Jamie, we gonna figure this out together." Freddy hadn't realized how much he relied on Pietro and the others to tell him what to do, and now that they weren't here he was so confused. He thought that must be sort of what Jamie was feeling too, except the Fred was the Blob, a big strong guy with invulnerable skin, while Jamie was just a little tiny confused mutant with a power he couldn't control and which wasn't all that useful most of the time anyway. Freddy realized that the only thing keeping Jamie safe was him, and while he was scared half to death about the situation, he knew that if he could do anything to stop it he wouldn't let anything hurt the little guy. He'd think of a plan, it might take him a couple days but eventually he would figure out what they should do.

"Freddy?"

"Huh?" he realized he had drifted off in thought a little and wasn't really paying attention.

"You passed the store."

"Oh."

            Turning around, he started walking through the parking lot. Right now he knew they needed food and sleep. He didn't know what was gonna happen after that, but for he'd take care of that when it got there. With those thoughts he entered the 24/7 shopping center, trying to think of what he could get for $7.72 to feed two people until he could come up with a plan.


End file.
